


Us Beneath The Weather

by taronfanfic



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: A romantic moment outside is dampened by the elements leading to muddy teasing and steamy shower action to get cleaned up.





	Us Beneath The Weather

It was an idyllic view from the bottom of your new garden which overlooked the peaceful Welsh hills. Taron had wanted a more private family home away from the noise of the city and you’d fallen in love with the rustic charm of your barn conversion as soon as you saw it. It had been home for a couple of months before you’d got around to doing any work on the garden, but with spring on the horizon you thought you’d try and get ahead of the game. The only idea you’d had so far was to clear a path through the overgrown shrubs and create a secluded area at the end of the garden; somewhere you could sit quietly with a cup of tea and take in the views.

“Perfect!” Taron sighed heavily as he tugged the wrought iron bench over a bit further to the left, convinced it would get an extra 5 minutes of sun in the summer from the very slight adjustment. You sat down at the opposite end before he could change his mind and move it again and he laughed softly as he joined you.

“It looks like we’ve hardly done anything, this is going to take forever.”

“We have forever though, don’t we.” He slid along the bench until his leg was touching yours, letting his muddy hand rest gently on your thigh. “This is our proper home. I know it’s a bit of a project right now, but one day soon we’ll be bringing up our kids here.” You smiled as you lowered your head to his shoulder, thinking about watching him run up and down the garden chasing after your kids. Two, maybe three of them all laughing and screaming as they had a water fight in the summer or made snowmen in the winter.

“I can’t wait… we really should get a gardener though.”

“We don’t need a gardener!”

“But we don’t have a bloody clue what we’re doing, and it’s not like we can’t afford it!”

“And here was me thinking I’d chosen a low maintenance girlfriend who was up for getting her hands dirty!” You sat up from Taron and gave him your best pout as you held your muddy hands up to him.

“Do you want this smearing across your face?”

“Not ideally.” He smirked back.

“Then agree to getting a gardener.”

“Never!” He laughed as you took hold of his cheeks and leant in to kiss him.

“Think of how much spare time we’ll have for other things…” You struggled to keep a straight face as you took your hands away and admired the mud you’d left behind.

“I’m thinking of how much time you’d spend staring out the window at the muscly, sweaty, probably shirtless gardener when I was at work. It’d be like a constant diet coke break and I wouldn’t get a look in!”

“Who said we had to hire a young and attractive gardener? I’ve got my muscly, sweaty, and muddy man right here and I like what I see… a lot.” Your comment drew Taron back in towards your body, and this time he was the one to mark your skin with mud as he reached out to your face whilst he kissed you slowly.

“I guess we could find an old, unattractive one, if we had to.” He agreed before kissing you again. His hands lowered down your body, moving to your waist and down your back to your bum where he took hold and lifted you up onto his lap. Your arms wrapped naturally around his shoulders and your fingertips teased the short hairs at the back of his neck lightly as the kiss continued. The gentle breeze picked up into a stronger gust and lifted your shirt away from your back, sending a chilling shiver up your spine.

“I don’t think the weather is on our side today.” Taron hugged you in tighter against his body as you both kept your eyes closed and heads resting gently together. The moment felt too good to break up so you pushed your surroundings to the back of your mind and started to kiss him again, opening up and letting his tongue touch yours. The sound of raindrops hitting the leaves around you at first was soothing, but as they started to drip through to your little sheltered spot they added a chill to the mood.

“We should get back inside.”

“Give it a minute, it’ll pass.” Taron replied optimistically as he stroked up and down your thigh. His eyes stayed glued to the sky, watching the dark clouds lingering over the hills behind you. The mud had dried on his cheek and you tried to brush it away with your thumb, finding him all too tempting and leaning back in to kiss him again. Without a moments pause a flash of lightning and clap of thunder, so loud and crisp above your heads, had you jumping together. A giggle of shock came from Taron but you silenced him with a kiss, the electricity from the lightning adding more passion than you’d initially intended. The light spots of rain turned into a downpour around you but still you kissed. Hands were caressing faster, bodies hugged tighter and clothes getting wetter by the second.

“Fuck, I want you.” Taron mumbled against your lips as his hands started to undo the top few buttons of your flannel shirt.

“Not here.” You stopped him and looked out to the still darkening sky, knowing the storm was only just getting started.

“Shall we make a run for it?”

“It is seriously muddy, I don’t think I can run through that!”

“Want me to carry you?” He raised his eyebrows, begging you to say yes and let him play the hero.

“You’re so desperate to be in a rom com aren’t you? Carrying me through the pouring rain so my shoes don’t get muddy, placing me down on the doorstep and kissing me desperately, hoping I’ll invite you inside and let you fuck me on the kitchen table.”

“Now that sounds like a great idea!” Before you could get to your feet Taron had swept you up into his arms and started to make a run for it back up the muddy path you’d created earlier. You giggled wildly along with him as you tightened your arms around his shoulders and tried to shield the thrashing rain from your face. Half way back to the house and Taron slipped, skidding along and then catching his foot on a large stone. His balance was long gone and you both went tumbling down to the ground, landing in the mud with a damp thud.

“Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don’t think you’ve got the part based on that audition.” You laughed wickedly, not caring in the slightest that you were soaking wet and now half covered in mud.

“I’m so sorry!” Taron also laughed as he moved himself over you so he could check that you weren’t hurt. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. It’s a good job I love you.” You reached up for his face with loving intent before adding fresh mud in a line straight across his forehead.

“You!” Taron’s face was a picture of shock. “Get your arse inside right this second!” He growled lustfully as he let you get up and run back to the house.

Shoes were kicked off outside the backdoor before you rushed in ahead of Taron, taking the stairs two at a time and giggling like you were 17 as Taron chased after you. He backed you into your en suite bathroom, never taking his eyes away from yours. As you hit the back wall of the shower you reached your arms out in front of you, pressing them up against Taron’s chest and leaving two muddy hand prints on his wet t-shirt. He started to lean his weight down onto you as he forced himself closer and closer, taking hold of your wrists to support you.

“Taron.” You giggled as his face was just inches away from yours. “I’m still fully clothed.”

“And?” He smirked as he reached out and turned on the shower above you both. “Can’t say we’re not… filthy.” He lowered his lips down to your neck as his hands let go of your wrists and continued to undo the buttons on your shirt. Succumbing to his lust was the easiest thing in the world. You dipped your hands under the hem of his t-shirt and let them roam across his cold skin, knowing you’d both warm up very quickly from the direction things were going. With your shirt now open you went to pull the sleeves from your arms but Taron stopped you. “Leave it on.” He licked his lips at the sight of you, muddy and wet, open shirt, soaking wet bra and jeans.

“Come here.” You pulled him forward by his hips, opening the top of his jeans and tugging them a few inches lower to free his hard length and stroke him up between your thumb and fingers. Steam billowed up from your bodies as the warm water mixed with your rain drenched clothes. Everything was clinging tightly to your bodies and adding an extra weight, but you couldn’t care less as Taron kissed you passionately beneath the water. He tugged your jeans open roughly, pulling your hips in towards his and then plunging his hand straight down the front of your knickers. The kiss broke off as you moaned into the side of his neck, the feel of his fingers slipping straight up into you filling you with joy.

“Fuck.” Taron groaned slowly as you upped the pace around his dick, trying your best to focus on getting him off and not letting yourself go too soon. He added a third finger into you and made you tense up around him. Every pulse into you was like fire. The storm outside continued, rumbles of thunder sounding out above the noise of the water and your moans. With your free arm teasing up the back of Taron’s neck you pulled him in to your lips again, kissing him deeply and never wanting this moment to end.

“Shit, shit.” You cried in delight as he teased into your sweet spot and had you rising onto your toes. “Right there.” You panted. “Yes!”. The grip you took against Taron’s shoulder was all the encouragement he needed. He pumped harder and faster into you, not caring that you’d now let go of his cock. “Don’t-don’t stop.” You screwed your eyes up in pleasure and leant your head against the wall as your orgasm took hold. It stuttered through your body with haste, pulse after pulse tensing around Taron’s fingers as he started to slow and bring you back down. After a couple of deep breaths you opened your eyes to see Taron looking straight at you.

“Enjoy?” He smirked and made you giggle. “I’ll never tire of being able to do that to you.” You ran your hand through the top of his wet hair before kissing him tenderly.

“I think that deserves a blowjob.” You looked down at his erection, the vein on the side just asking for attention and drawing you straight down to your knees.

“Let me come on you?” Taron asked as he pushed your wet hair away from your neck and then moved himself in closer.

“Have I ever said no?” You smiled back up to him. “I’m all yours.”

Pre-cum was already dripping from the end of his tip as you slid your hand down over his length and around to the underside of his balls. He settled into a wider stance as you took his tip into your mouth and kept your lips tight.

“Oh god.” He moaned out already at the feel of you around him, placing his palm flat against the wall and taking in a deep breath. Each movement was deeper and deeper, taking him right to the back of your throat as you held onto his thighs for support. Taron was swearing and moaning, biting his lower lip as you drew him up to the edge. You were watching him closely, waiting for him to take back control and finish himself off over you but he continued to hold on. You swirled your tongue around his tip and traced your thumb and forefinger lightly up his shaft to tease him before going down on him again and again. He was breathing heavily and starting to rock his hips forward into you so you knew he was close. As you traced your fingers to his inner thighs you felt his hand reach down to your head, pushing you away as he took hold of his length and pumped furiously. He spurted out over your chest, watching his cum running down into your bra and adding a second load to it at the sight.

“That was hot.” You admired the mess he’d made on you as he helped you back to your feet and turned you around so you were back under the water with him.

“So good.” He mumbled against your lips. “Might need round 2 once we’ve cleaned up and dried off.”


End file.
